


After the Vows

by KucatsHouse



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Post-Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness, Spoilers for Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KucatsHouse/pseuds/KucatsHouse
Summary: The morning after Magnus and Alec make their vows is one of wonder and contentment.





	After the Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and story concept the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> This may contain spoilers for the ending of Queen of Air and Darkness. 
> 
> I actually began writing this before Shadowhunters 3x20 and it does contain minor elements from the books. Hope you Shadowhunters(TV) readers enjoy this little fic as well.
> 
> Written while listening to Bridges by Aisha Badru.
> 
> There is some implied content, hence the slightly higher rating.

Dawn - that moment right before sunrise, when it was still dark and the only light was the stars. Ever so slowly, the dark begins to dissipate, and the sky turns from black to the beginnings of indigo as the sun creeps over the horizon. The stars seem to wink out one after another but the moon lingered as the sun rose, like a lover watching their lost love slowly making their way homeward.

It was in that moment that Magnus begun to wake. Sleep seemed to dissipate with the light, wakefulness taking its place. He stretched, feeling warm silk sheets and even warmer arms enveloping him. Blinking slowly, his green-gold eyes adjusted to the dark, allowing him to dimly make out Alec’s sleeping form next to him. Magnus smiled as he took in the sleep mused dark hair, the long lashes that just brushed Alec’s cheeks. He liked this part of the day the best, when Alec was still slumbering, allowing Magnus to watch his peaceful face. A thousand emotions could flash across Alec’s face throughout the day - happiness, anger, frustration, irritation, deadly calm, all in quick succession. But, in sleep, there was nothing but peace. It was a picture Magnus never got tired of.

In the dimness of dawn, Alec’s pale skin seemed to glow, highlighting the dark runes and silvery scars. A Shadowhunter’s body was a record of their demon hunting life. Some runes were permanent, some temporary leaving behind faint scars almost indistinguishable from actual battle scars. There were some people who might consider it a pity to continually mark up their skin; Shadowhunters considered their runes and scars signs of honor. Magnus hadn’t much cared either way until he met Alec, saw how fiercely the eldest Lightwood loved and fought, how honor-bound he was to his family. He had met many people in his lifetime, but never one so loyal and loving as Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Magnus had come to love those runes and scars because they protected the one person that mattered the most to him.

The beginnings of a smile tugged at Magnus’ lips as he tentatively lifted a hand. With the tip of a finger, Magnus begun to softly trace Alec’s runes. He did this sometimes when he found Alec sound asleep; the act seemed to calm him when Magnus needed it the most. It was never quite the same each time as new runes replaced old ones. Shadowhunters had their favorites, but different circumstances required different abilities. Although Magnus had studied portions of the Gray Book, he was no Nephilim; he didn’t know how to correctly draw the runes but that didn’t matter. 

Magnus would watch closely as his finger lazily traced the dark shapes, his attention focused completely on his work. He always started with the Deflect rune, it’s Z-like shape half faded from Alec’s neck where he always placed it. Accuracy was etched above the right collarbone with Precision just below, to help guide his arrows to their target. Equilibrium stood out stark black on a bicep. Jace tended to favor Strength but Alec preferred Stealth, the curling lines dancing over the curve of a shoulder. He bit back a snort of amusement at the Stamina rune just beginning to fade from Alec’s left collarbone; that particular rune had become something of a private joke between them since their vacation in Paris.

As he continued with his work, Magnus’ hand moved downwards…and stopped, hovering over Alec’s heart. There, a brand new rune was scored, one Magnus had helped place the night before.

Wedded union.

Like a dream, memories of the previous day and night flashed in his mind’s eye…

The beach in Los Angeles with all their friends, old and new. 

The party that was supposed to celebrate Helen and Aline’s return from Wrangel Island and instatement as heads of the LA Institute. 

Alec kneeling in the sand, hands shaking in nervousness as he proposed - yet again - to Magnus.

Returning to find everything transformed for a wedding - their wedding, in warlock blue and Shadowhunter gold.

_I have found him, and I will not let him go._

They had spent so long dreaming, planning, wishing for the day they could marry. It seemed surreal that the day had already happened.

Magnus placed his palm over the rune, the second wedded union rune he had drawn yesterday. He recalled the feel of the stele in his hand, Alec’s fingers wrapped around his, guiding his movements. Flashes of memory appeared: the dark of their bedroom, the pinpoint of light from the stele tip illuminating their faces. Magnus had watched in wonder as the dark lines flowed, the runes standing out black as night against Alec’s skin when they were done. The twin runes were permanent, never fading, a testament to their love. Almost unconsciously, his finger moved, retracing the rune over Alec’s heart.

So intent was he at his task that Magnus didn’t notice a pair of blue eyes watching him. Alec had awoken to find Magnus with his hand over his heart, staring intently at the place where the marriage rune was. He had remained still as Magnus began retracing it, watching the wonder play over the warlock’s face with each motion, the barest hint of a smile gracing his features. As Magnus’ finger finished its trace, Alec covered his hand with his own scarred one. Moonlight skin met sun kissed bronze, his gold ring glinting in the rising sun’s light. Gold cat eyes lifted and met his, a smile lighting Magnus’ face.

“Good morning,” he murmured, light dancing in his eyes. “Sleep well, love?”

It was Magnus’ typical greeting, but today it sounded different. They were different. Alec leaned in, kissing him in answer. He released Magnus’ hand, wrapping both of his around his new husband’s face, deepening the kiss. Alec felt Magnus’ hands go around him, palms pressing flat against the small of his back. Even after all the years, all the kisses they shared, it was like that first one all over again. The warm touch of lips, tongues sparring, breaths mingling - each kiss was electrifying, like wildfire that caught and spread.

When they parted, Magnus pressed his brow to Alec’s, closing his eyes. Never in all his years had he felt so whole, so complete. He had experienced love so many times in his past. Each one felt different from the other, never quite the same. But none of them had made him feel the way Alec did. It wasn’t until that moment that Magnus realized he had been searching for his other half. And he had found it when he thought he never would, in the most unlikeliest of places with the most unlikeliest of people.

“What’s the plan for today, Consul Lightwood-Bane?” Magnus asked teasingly. The gold in his eyes danced as he fixed his gaze on Alec.

“Not a damn thing,” Alec whispered in reply, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck. “Mom’s got the kids for now. Jace and Clary are handling Clave business while Maia and Lily handle the Alliance.” He leaned in, his voice dropping lower. “It’s just you and me for the day.”

“Good. Better make the most of it. I suspect it’s going to be a good long while before we get another moment to ourselves.” Magnus pulled Alec impossibly closer, claiming another searching kiss. Breaths intermingled as the kiss deepened and continued. Alec shifted position until he was lying on his back, Magnus’ full weight moving with him. Magnus broke the contact and began to pepper Alec’s face with butterfly kisses. He grinned at hearing Alec’s laugh.

A sudden urgency claimed them both at the same time. Hands began to move, sliding over and caressing warm skin, dancing over marks and scars alike. Magnus cradled Alec’s cheek in his hand, feeling a flutter in his heart as Alec turned, kissing the gold ring on his finger. They moved together in tandem, fitting together perfectly like they always have, matching pace for pace. 

When their breaths slowed, their hearts beating in sync, they sank back together in the sheets. The sun, now risen, peeked in through the drawn curtains, creating puddles of light in the room, warming the air and batting back the darkness. Magnus lay back, one arm wrapped tightly around Alec’s back, drawing him close. He tilted his head, burying his face into his love’s dark hair.

“I’m yours,” Magnus murmured. “For always and forever, Alexander.” He felt more than saw Alec’s smile, the kiss to his jaw. Alec reached for his free hand, linking their fingers.

“And I’m yours, for as long as you will have me.”

“For forever, then.”

Alec’s cheeks flushed; he turned slightly, hiding his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck and sighed deeply, happily. They lay there, together, for a long time, in no hurry to separate, no need to begin the day. It would be sometime before they rose, simply content to be together.

The days ahead of them would be difficult, fraught with uncertainty and hard decisions to make. They had their allies, but they also had enemies. There was no telling when the next great disaster would happen. But now - finally - they were wedded. Together they could face anything. With their children, family, and friends at their sides, Magnus and Alec were certain they could face any challenge.


End file.
